No longer Endou-San's Copycat and becoming his equal!
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Set during episode 89. After seeing Endou perform Ijigen the Hand, Tachimukai wants to become more stronger and create his own hissatsu technique and impress Endou. But when he loses hope and becomes discourage that his boy crush will never see as nothing more but a copycat, Endou decides to help him get over it. Rated M for Yaoi (Endou x Tachimukai & slight Endou x Gouenji)
1. Chapter 1

**No longer Endou-San's Copycat and becoming his equal!**

**Chapter 1: Becoming Stronger than Endou San!**

**This is a short fanfic I've been thinking about all week after watching Inazuma Eleven Episode 89, this scene that I've used as the cover made me think of a serious Yaoi story! So I decided to make this story about my newest favourite couple: Endou and Tachimukai! Anyway on with the story, this is set during Episode 89 my yaoi version on it... (For this story I'll be using the Japanese names)**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny morning over Liocott Island, as the Inazuma Japan was preparing for their special day off, it was the day after the team's victory against Knights of Queen winning their first match in the Block A division. This day allowed the gang to enjoy themselves and explore more of the Island but not everyone was going out for fun and relaxation...

In his room with the curtains closed lying on his bed was Tachimukai, the team's second goalkeeper and Endou's biggest fan. The young boy was looking at the ceiling of his room, he looked slightly depressed and lost deeply in his thoughts...

**(Tachimukai's POV) **

_**I was absolutely amazed and filled awe at the sight that I saw yesterday we had just defeated the England's national team: Knights of Queen. Endou-San created his own amazing hissatsu technique with stopped Edgar's Excalibur shot... Ijigen the Hand! Seeing Endou-San create his own technique made me want to work harder but...**_

_**Now that you mention it, Tachimukai's techniques are all copied from the captain... **_

_**Kogure's words made me realise that I'm nothing but a copycat of Endou-San... I copied his God Hand, Majin the Hand and even though he didn't learn it Mugen the Hand is his technique as well. Is that all I am, if I don't become stronger and create my own hissatsu, I'll end up copying Endou-San for the rest of my life...**_

_**No I wanted to become more his copycat... No matter what I would become stronger than Endou-San and he would truly see me as his equal!**_

"**Yes! I'm going to become stronger than ever before!'' **I shouted jumping off my bed shooting my hand into the air

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Tachimukai got dressed into his uniform and after everyone had left out, he left to go and practice to become stronger and create his own hissatsu. But it wasn't just about surpassing Endou, Tachimukai had a huge boy crush on Endou since he first met him in person and he wanted Endou to see him as something more than his copycat.

So with this set in his mind Tachimukai headed to a private area on the practice ground and started his training using a soccer machine as his opponent. Everyone else went off into town and enjoyed themselves and having fun so they could be ready for their practice for their next match. Endou was completely overjoyed he was enjoying himself with his friends and he was still happy that he created Ijigen the Hand.

Endou had no idea about Tachimukai's attempt to become stronger and create his own technique as well as not being aware of his boy crush on him. But Endou had just gotten over some problems of his own which not everyone knew about... First learning that his grandfather was alive and might be somewhere of Liocott Island...

Secondly before the FFI began Endou had broken up with Gouenji they had been only been dating for a few months and it was going okay. But after Gouenji left the team during the aliea academy incident and then returned and became closer to Fubuki who fell for Gouenji, Endou ended their relationship which hurt them both but they still remained close friends.

"**So Gouenji-San, is that a gift for Yuuka?'' **Endou asked his friend as he Gouenji, Hiroto were outside the souvenir shop

"**Yeah, I had a feeling that she would just love this, so I bought it for her''** the spiky hair boy said to his former lover and friend

"**What about that, in your hand?'' **Hiroto asked pointing to something shining in Gouenji's hand, he opened his palm revealing a light blue crystal necklace that shined in the sunlight

"**Oh... This is for Fubuki-kun since he's not here with us but when he comes back I'll give it to him'' **Gouenji said with a smile, looking at his gift for Fubuki

"**That's really sweet Gouenji-San, I'm sure that Fubuki will love it!'' **Endou said smiling brightly at his friend

After he and Endou had broken up, when Fubuki joined them to form the Inazuma Japan Fubuki and Gouenji started dating and now became a couple. But after the match against Fire Dragon he had recover his injury so he was forced to stay behind back in Japan along with Midorikawa for rest. So Gouenji and Fubuki were deeply in love with each other, this made Endou a bit jealous and depressed but he wouldn't let it bother him.

"**Endou-Kun! Gouenji-Kun! Hiroto-Kun! Come on were all gonna get some ice cream over here!'' **Haruna shouted from a distant waving at the three teens as they headed to the ice cream shop

* * *

**(Later on back at the practice field)**

It had been five hours since Tachimukai started his training, already he was exhausted. So far after warm up practicing, the machine fired 50 soccer balls at him. He saved and blocked 20 balls but couldn't missed the other 30, Tachimukai was on his knees breathing heavily dripping sweat, covered his scratches and bruises from his training.

"**I'm not gonna give up... Not yet, I'll keep training until I get stronger!'' **Tachimukai said to himself as he tried to get back up on his feet

"**Just wait Endou-San... You'll see... You'll see just how good I am'' **he added as the soccer machine was about to fire again as he readied himself for the first shot

Suddenly the ball fired at Tachimukai and he didn't react in time and the ball made direct contact to his face!

With that blow everything went black for the young goalkeeper as he collapsed to the group laying flat down on the ground, as the sun began to set over the island...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone, hope End of Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone, hope you liked the chapter the next one will be done by tomorrow hopefully, also my other stories should have a new chapter added this week.**

**In the chapter Tachimukai begins to lose all hope and confidence but is reassured and renew when Endou helps him boost his confidence and realises what he needs to do...**

**Bye for now everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lacking the Spirit to Succeed and Fun on Video chat!**

Nightfall had fallen over the soccer island as the team had returned back to team house, everyone had enjoyed there day off and the whole were gathered together in the hallway. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, Endou was with Gouenji, Toramaru and Hiroto as they were comparing their gifts and souvenirs.

There was laughter throughout the room as everyone was in a happy mood, a few minutes later the Inazuma group were gathered in the living room watching the latest news on the Block A and B matches, and all Liocott Island news. Everyone was crush up together on the couches, enjoying themselves, just then outside in the hallway Tachimukai entered the building...

* * *

**(Tachimukai's POV)**

_**I was so exhausted, I could barely keep my eyes open...**_

_**I felt so useless, I achieved absolutely nothing...**_

_**I could hear them all in the living room, they sounded happy...**_

_**I was so tired I wanted to do was to go upstairs and sleep...**_

"**Tachimukai-kun, there you are where have you been?'' **a familiar voice said to me as I slightly turned to see Aki-san looking at me with worry

"**I just got back from the practice ground...'' **I said faintly smiling at her as walked up the staircase and headed off to my room

_I reached the top of the staircase and walked over to my bedroom door when I heard someone run up the stairs I turned to see him... Endou-San smiling at me, he looked at my bruises and scratches and he spoke..._

"**Hey Tachimukai, have you been practicing? We didn't see you all day'' **he asked me in his usual upbeat tone

"**Yeah... I've been perfecting my skills all day, I'm sure I'm getting stronger...'' **I said lying to both Endou-San and myself

"**Hey, everyone's gathered downstairs by the way, why don't you get changed and join us downstairs'' **He told me smiling looking in the direction of the stairs

"**Well... I'm a little tired from all my training but...'' **I was about answer Endou-San when we heard someone come up the stairs... It was Gouenji

"**Endou-San? There you are, I was wondering where you went... Oh, hey Tachimukai'' **he said with a smile as I greeted him, then I noticed that he was taking something out of his pocket

"**Yeah, I wanted to give this to you before Endou-San... Here'' **I was shocked to see Gouenji-San pull out a pendant, it had silver soccer symbol with a gold lightning bolt on it

"**I had this customized while we were out in town, it symbolizes that you're the lightning spark of the team'' **Gouenji said explaining the symbol of the pendant, suddenly my eyes widen as Endou-San suddenly hugged him holding him tight

"**Thank you Gouenji-kun! I love it, it's really great... Wow, you're a great friend'' **Endou-San said with his arm still around Gouenji's neck as they smiled at each other, I looked away slightly then I saw... Endou-San kiss Gouenji on the cheek

"**Thanks a lot Gouenji-Kun... I'll wear it when we practice tomorrow'' **he said laughing as Gouenji smiled at him... I couldn't watch this I had to go!

"**So... Tachimukai so are you gonna head down with us?'' **Endou-San asked me, I tried to change my expression to a happier one, so I faked a smile and said...

"**I think I'm gonna go to bed, I really am exhausted... I'll see you guys in the morning'' **I said as turned my back and headed off to my room, I opened the door and entered my room closing the door behind me

_**I looked around to see familiar settings and then walked towards my bed, I took off my shoes the weights around my wrists and ankles... I took a deep breath and then crashed onto my mattress, I felt so angry... so depressed... so... jealous...**_

"**This isn't good enough... At this rate, I'll never be as strong as Endou-San...'' **I said to myself as began to cry, I clenched my sheets, trembling in my own failure

_**Why does Endou-San like Gouenji so much...?**_

_**The he looks at him... He'll never look at me like that...**_

_**I wanted Endou-Kun to like me... I want him to see as his equal...**_

_**But at my current power... I'll fail the Inazuma Japan... And Endou-Kun**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Tachimukai laid on bed still crying feeling depressed that he couldn't improve on his skills, and jealous about Gouenji giving Endou a gift. As he was growing up he discovered new things about his feelings towards Endou, he no longer admired him... The young sub goalkeeper had fallen deeply in love with his idol and wanted to whatever it took to learn his own technique and win the attention of his crush...

He then began to wonder if Gouenji felt the same way about Endou, and that Endou was in love with Gouenji. However he was unaware that Endou and Gouenji were together a while ago and were now just friends again but still felt unsure about his feelings for Endou. As he continued to think deeply about his thoughts eventually after an hour or so, Tachimukai fell asleep...

* * *

**(Later on)**

It was just after midnight and in another room was Endou, Hiroto and Gouenji were still awake, Gouenji was waiting to video chat online with Fubuki so Endou and Hiroto were helping sneak a quick conversation with his boyfriend. While the fiery haired striker waited for a response on his laptop, Endou and Hiroto were playing cards, Hiroto had won 3 times in a row and Endou was becoming annoyed...

"**Ah this is boring! I'd rather play some more soccer anyway...'' **Endou said in a childish manner as Hiroto shushed him

"**Hey, keep it down... Do you want the coach to find out that were still awake... and besides, your only saying that cause you're not winning'' **the red haired teen said grinning at Endou who glared at him

"**Oh whatever... I just gonna read some soccer comics'' **Endou said being a spoil sport as he got up and went over to his bed and picked a comic and started reading on his bed

Just then a beeping sound came from the laptop as Gouenji pressed a few buttons on his laptop a live video feed appeared on his screen and soon Fubuki was seen on the live feed. He had a bright smile on his face as Gouenji smiled brightly at his lover, before the pair could say anything Endou and Hiroto came over to screen blocking Gouenji's view of Fubuki...

"**Hey Fubuki-San, how you been, how's your leg, are you feeling any better!'' **the goalkeeper said bombarding Fubuki with a barrage of questions as Gouenji tried to move Endou out of his view

"**Yeah, hope you're well Fubuki-San, by the way how's Midorikawa-San, is he okay?'' **Hiroto added as the now agitated Gouenji was trying to get the laptop away from Endou and Hiroto

"**Yeah it's great to hear from you both, Midorikawa-San is fine as well, and we watched your match against Knights of Queen, great work guys... Especially you Endou-San that new technique of yours was amazing!'' **Fubuki said with bright smile as Endou scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed and proud

"**Oh you mean Ijigen the Hand, yeah it's my first very own hissatsu technique and just know I'll come up even stronger techniques!'' **Endou protested clenching his fist and smiling, and then suddenly Gouenji pushed Endou and Hiroto out of the way as they crashed on the floor, then he turned to the laptop

"**Good evening Fubuki-Kun, how are you feeling tonight sweetheart?'' **Gouenji said in a gentle ad sweet tone greeting his boyfriend who blushed as Endou and Hiroto were giggling in the back

"**I'm feeling great Gouenji-Kun, it's really wonderful to hear your voice'' **Fubuki said with huge smile which Gouenji slightly blush as Endou let out a huge laugh as Gouenji glared at him and Hiroto

"**So do you know when your leg will heal Fubuki-Kun? I really wanna see you in person instead of video feed'' **Gouenji said wondering when Fubuki would well enough to come over to Liocott Island

"**Well the doctor said in a week or so I should be healthy enough to fully play soccer and then with the coach's okay...'' **Fubuki said smiling faintly as the two looked deeply at each other through their computers

"**I really miss you Gouenji-Kun... And playing with you'' **Fubuki said in a caring and slightly sad one as he placed his hand on his computer screen and Gouenji did the same on his computer

"**I miss you too Fubuki-Kun...'' **he said in a caring tone as Endou and Hiroto had stopped laughing, they kinda bad that the two lovers missed each other, then Endou went over to Gouenji and placed his hand on his shoulder

"**Hey don't worry you two, it won't be long until you and Midorikawa will come back to us'' **Endou said with one of his signature smiles reassuring Gouenji and Fubuki

"**Yeah, Endou-San's right there's to feel sad about you two... Just think in a few days you two will back in each other's arms, together, kissing and...'' **Hiroto was about to finish his sentence when Gouenji cut him off knowing what he was going to say

"**Yeah... We get it Hiroto-San... Thanks you two, especially you Endou-Kun'' **Gouenji said gently stroking Endou's hand which was still on his shoulder

The friends continued their conversation with Fubuki online as the night progressed on, after about an hour or so the boys had finish their video chat with Fubuki and had headed off to sleep. The Inazuma Japan's day off had come to an end and their routine training would begin again as they would be preparing for the match against Argentina's national team...

* * *

**End of the Chapter 2**

**Hey guys hope you liked the new chapter everyone, there'll probably be about two more chapters and then I'll be finish with this story. The next chapter will be longer than this one and they definitely be a Yaoi scene for chapter 3, when Endou gives Tachimukai a "confidence'' boost to help overcome his issues XD**

**Also for any of my fans who have Deviant Art here's the link to my page only got one image so far should upload some new ones in the next couple of weeks. Another issue is I'll have a new chapter for both Beyblade: Vampire Chronicles & Inazuma Eleven: The Broken Bonds of Lovers by the weekend hopefully**

**Good Evening to everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Being reassured by my team-mates and Hiroto's special idea**

A couple of days had passed since the day off, and everyone was back to training for the Argentina match, after speaking with Haruna, and starting special training with Kogure, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Tsunami... Tachimukai was planning to create his own hissatsu technique known as: Maou the Hand, but it wasn't going to be easy to create his own technique, but his will to become stronger was reignited by his friends.

As well as his goal to impress Endou and become just as strong as him, he believed that if Endou was impressed once Maou the Hand was completed he could gather the courage to tell Endou how much he loved him. He truly believed that Maou the Hand would help Endou look at Tachimukai the way used look at Gouenji but young goalkeeper didn't quite understand that creating Maou the Hand wasn't gonna change the way Endou sees him as...

On the other hand Endou had no clue about Tachimukai's feelings for him and Tachimukai didn't know that Endou and Gouenji **WERE **a couple a while ago and that they were just friends now. Anyway Tsunami and the others were putting everything into Tachimukai's training for creating and mastering Maou the Hand. They were given him everything they had...

* * *

**(At the private training ground)**

"**All right Tachimukai, here I come!'' **the pink haired defender proclaimed as he ran down the field towards the goal and Tachimukai who braced himself

"**Right! (Imagine the demon king...)'' **Tachimukai whispered as he held out his arms ready to receive the shot from his friend prepare his hissatsu shot

Suddenly a familiar tidal wave surrounds the field as Tsunami rides the waves using the ball as a surfboard an then he performs a double somersault as his foot impacts the ball as becomes cover in rapid water

"**Tsunami Boost!'' **Tsunami shouted kicking his famous shot towards the goal as the ball flew down the field surrounded in a powerful stream of water

Tsunami's shot flies pass Tachimukai and scores into the net, soon after Kogure and the others begin kicking the ball into the goal. After taking the shots, Tachimukai got back on his feet with an even more determined look on his face raising his hands towards them...

"**Not yet, please keep going!''** Tachimukai demanded as his team-mates smiled and readied to shoot again, Tsunami had the ball once again as he prepared his next shot

"**Well said!'' **Tsunami shouted as he suddenly became surrounded in a massive water cyclone as he prepared to perform his second hissatsu shot as Tachimukai readied himself for Tsunami's shot

"**The Typhoon!'' **he shouted as fired his powerful shot at Tachimukai as the ball made an impact and sent him straight to the ground, as quickly as he fell the young goalkeeper stood up again and demanded more

Kogure, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu and Tsunami fired shots at Tachimukai who blocked and saved all their shots. This reminded Tachimukai and Tsunami of their training of Mugen the Hand, the young keeper felt so determined with his friends helping him train. Tsunami prepared to fire a second Typhoon as he kicked the water cyclone shot at Tachimukai, but something was different...

**(Tachimukai's thoughts)**

_**What the...?**_

_**The ball looks like it's moving slowly...**_

_**Something feels different from Mugen the Hand...**_

_**Something inside me that hadn't been there before...**_

Tachimukai was trying to push back the shot with all his might, his face was twisted with anger and determination as he was sweating using all his strength to try and stop the ball.

"**All right!'' **he said as he thought he stopped but the ball was spinning violently and his slightly lost his grip on the ball and it flew into his face as he fell the ground... everything went black

* * *

**(A few minutes earlier with Endou and the others)**

The rest of the team had just finished their practice session and were all heading back inside to the team house. Once they got inside everyone got settled and either headed back to their rooms to get changed, or they were just socialising with their team-mates. A few were only taking a five minute break and were gonna head back out to the practice field for more training.

Upstairs in the hallway where the rooms were, Hiroto was coming out of his room when he noticed something in the hallway window. He went over to see on the private field Tsunami and the others training Tachimukai, his eyes suddenly widen at the sight he saw. Just then Endou came out of his room and saw Hiroto looking out the hall window, he smiled and went over to his friend...

"**Hey Hiroto-San! What's going on, what are looking at?'' **Endou asked as he looked at the window to see Tachimukai and others on the practice field

"**Looks like their training Tachimukai-San or something... Seems to be intense?'' **Hiroto said with a smile and a look of curiosity on his face

"**Yeah, it seems he's trying to get stronger... Tachimukai seems to really be going all out'' **Endou said with a smile excited that Tachimukai was trying to get stronger

"**Hey Endou-San have you noticed the way Tachimukai looks at you sometimes...'' **Hiroto asked his friend who had an oblivious look on his face

"**Huh? What do you mean Hiroto-San?'' **Endou asked Hiroto not understanding what his friend was saying as Hiroto slightly chuckled

"**I'm trying to tell you that the way Tachimukai looks at you is the way...'' **Hiroto was about to finish what he was about say when heard commotion outside

"**Hey what happened?! Tachimukai's on the ground!'' **Endou said seeing Tsunami and the others rushing towards Tachimukai was on the ground as he and Hiroto rushed down the hallway and downstairs to go and help

* * *

**(About 10 minutes later...)**

Haruna, Hiroto, Kogure, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Tsunami and Endou were all in Endou's room, Tachimukai was asleep on Endou's bed. After they took him from the field they put him in Endou's room to rest, he took Tsunami's shot straight to the face and collapsed from the impact. Everyone had concerned and worried looks on their faces, Tachimukai had really pushed himself beyond his limit, just then his eyes began to slowly open...

**(Tachimukai's Thoughts)**

**I felt so dizzy... My head and my face were really hurting me...**

**I slowly opened my eyes... Everything was really blurry but I saw...**

**The first thing I saw... Was, was... Endou-San he looked really worried...?**

"**Tachimukai!'' **Endou said standing beside Tachimukai who opened his eyes completely, he looked worried

"**Endou-San...'' **Tachimukai answered as he slowly sat up on Endou's bed, he smiled at the sight of Endou holding his hands together

"**Are you okay?'' **Endou asked Tachimukai wondering how his friend was feeling as the second goalkeeper smiled at him

"**Yes... I'm alright'' **he answered feeling slightly embarrassed, just then Tachimukai noticed Tsunami, Haruna and the others in the room

"**I guess we went a little overboard...'' **Tsunami said rubbing his head feeling sorry for what happened to Tachimukai

"**No... I thought I had an idea of something, so I let my guard down... Even though it was going so well...'' **Tachimukai said embarrassed and feeling slightly depressed

"**You should just take a good long rest'' **Endou said as Tachimukai slightly lowered his head feeling even more depressed, then he took out the red weights that Tachimukai was wearing around his arms and legs

"**You've made these pretty heavy, why?'' **Endou asked his friend curious about what kind of training Tachimukai and the others were doing

"**I wanted to gain more power... When I found myself thinking that all I've done was chase after Endou-San...'' **Tachimukai said explaining why he was training

"**I wondered why exactly I was on this team and... Then I couldn't stop thinking...'' **he continued saying why he wanted to create and master Maou the Hand

"**Hey... Someone asked me once where my own soccer was... When he said that I was only here because of my grandpa, it honestly made me stop and think'' **Endou said telling Tachimukai that he was in the same situation

"**But when you think something is cool, you just can't help but want to do it yourself!'' **Endou said which made Tachimukai's eyes widen, Kogure and the others agreed with Endou

"**Yeah, that's the step that comes before copying'' **Kogure said along with his signature laugh as Tachimukai listened to his friends' words

"**Maybe everyone is like that at first... They start by pretending to be someone or something, and gradually make it into their own style'' **Haruna said explain Tachimukai isn't weak for copying Endou

"**So, Tachimukai became stronger by pretending to be like Captain'' **Kogure said understanding what Haruna said

"**Pretending to be like Endou-San... I see, I guess that is true'' **Tachimukai said with a bright smile

Haruna and others went on and explaining since Tachimukai learned God Hand, Majin the Hand and Mugen the Hand, creating his own hissatsu technique would easy for him since he put all the hard work into learning Endou's techniques. Endou told Tachimukai that the both would protect Japan's goal with their new hissatsu techniques which made Tachimukai smiled brightly but he still wasn't sure if himself. After that Endou and the others left Tachimukai to rest, moments after they left Endou was with Gouenji and Hiroto, talking about Tachimukai...

"**With this Tachimukai will change...'' **Gouenji said after Endou and Hiroto told him what they talked about, Endou nodded agreeing with him

"**Yeah... I'm sure he'll come up with his own technique'' **Endou said confident that Tachimukai would become stronger

"**One that's even better than yours'' **Gouenji said smiling as Endou responded to what he said with a huge smile

"**Wouldn't be half as fun if t wasn't!'' **Endou said smiling brightly feeling excited that Tachimukai would soon learn his Maou the Hand technique

* * *

The three boys were about to head back downstairs when Hiroto grabbed Endou's arm as they stopped, Hiroto told Gouenji to go ahead without them they had something private to discuss. Endou had no idea what Hiroto wanted to talk about but his face was slightly serious, they standing by Endou's bedroom door and Tachimukai was resting on the other side...

"**So Hiroto-San what did you wanna talk about... Is it what we were discussing earlier before Tachimukai got hurt'' **Endou asked curious what the red hair teen wanted to talk about

"**Listen what I was trying to say earlier... And after hearing everything Tachimukai-San had to say, my suspicious are right...'' **Hiroto said as he looked deeply at his friend

"**What suspicious, what are you talking about?'' **Endou asked Hiroto wanting to know what his friend kept talking about and why it concerned Tachimukai

"**Endou-San... I believe that Tachimukai is in love with you!'' **Hiroto said revealing his secret as Endou's eyes widen with complete shock

"**What?! What do you mean he's in love with me?'' **Endou said slightly chuckling still not understanding as Hiroto had a more serious look on his face, Endou stopped chuckling

"**The way he's been with since he first met you I think, I see the way he sometimes looks at you... It's the same way you used to look at Gouenji-San... The love you had in your eyes for Gouenji is the same love that Tachimukai has in his eyes'' **Hiroto explained as Endou had a complete serious look on his face, he remembered the way he used to look at Gouenji when he loved him

"**I... I had no idea that Tachimukai felt that way about me... But how can you be sure?'' **Endou asked feeling even more confused but Hiroto had an answer for that as well

"**I only noticed this in the last few days, I think the reason that he's trying to create his own hissatsu technique is not just to become stronger, but to impress you and to try and get you to notice him'' **Hiroto continued to explain as Endou began to understand

"**Even though we all reassured him to continue working on Maou the Hand, he's still so unsure about his abilities and himself...'' **Hiroto added as Endou had a depressed look on his face he felt bad for Tachimukai

"**Tachimukai-Kun... It's because of me that he can't focus, I've got to help him get his confidence back... But how?'' **Endou said with a sad face wondering how he could help Tachimukai, and then he looked at Hiroto who had a grin on his face

"**Now that you understand... I think I have a way for you to help Tachimukai get his confidence back'' **Hiroto said grinning as he went over to Endou and whispered something in Endou's ear... Suddenly the goalkeeper's face went bright red and his eyes widen as he took a few steps away from Hiroto

"**WHAT! You want me to... No! What's wrong with you Hiroto-San!'' **Endou shouted feeling extremely embarrassed and shocked as Hiroto was still smiling

"**Oh come on, what's the big deal I don't why you're getting so defensive... You've done it with Gouenji-San I'm sure'' **Hiroto as Endou's face went even redder with embarrassment

"**That has nothing to do with this and THAT's NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS!'' **Endou shouted as his red face showed pure anger and embarrassment as Hiroto laughed at him trying to calm him down

After Hiroto eventually calmed him down, they talked for a good 20 minutes and Endou reluctantly agreed to Hiroto's method to boost Tachimukai's confidence. But how would the young goalkeeper react to Endou and Hiroto's confidence boost, with that said Hiroto left Endou by his bedroom door and headed downstairs to make no one would come up...

* * *

**(In Endou's room)**

Tachimukai was lying on the bed, he tried to fall asleep but he had too much on his mind, even though they all reassured him... He felt that he still wasn't good enough to protect Japan's goal alongside Endou, and he continued to wonder if he could tell Endou how much he loved him and if Endou could ever feel the feelings he felt for him...

Just then Tachimukai heard the door opened as he sat up slightly, the door opened halfway as saw a familiar face... Endou, he had a nervous look on his face he entered the room and then closed the door behind him, he looked down as there was a moment of silence between them as Tachimukai spoke first...

"**Hey Endou-san, sorry I know I should be getting some rest but I just could sleep...'' **Tachimukai said with a faint smile as Endou walked over to Tachimukai and sat beside him on the bed

"**Don't worry about it... Hey Tachimukai can I ask you a question, it's something... Something really personal'' **Endou asked his friend holding onto his knees and looking down

"**Of course Endou-san whatever it is I'm happy to answer'' **he said smiling brightly as Endou looked at him with slight embarrassment

"**Do you... Do you like me?'' **Endou said not giving his friend direct eye contact as Tachimukai smiled rubbing the back of his head

"**Of course I like you Endou-san, you're like my brother... You're a really close friend to me...'' **Tachimukai answered slightly lying as he felt more for Endou than just his friend

"**No... I mean... Do you like 'like' me... Like are you... Are you in love with me?'' **Endou asked as Tachimukai's eyes widen with shock and he began to blush brightly

Tachimukai began sweating and breathing heavily, he started pulling on his collar as his blush went deeper and deeper as Endou looked at him and he began to blush as well as he waited for his friend to respond. Endou moved closer to Tachimukai who was trembling slightly, and then he placed his hand on Tachimukai's hands and smiled which made the second goalkeeper look at him with confusion...

"**I'll take your reaction as a yes... Alright we won't be bothered for an hour or so... Let's get started'' **Endou said smirking but still blushing at Tachimukai who still looked confused

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, longest one so far, already working the fourth chapter which gonna my first ever Yaoi scene. Next time Endou begins his 1on1 with Tachimukai which will change completely, and could it be the start of a new romance for the two goalkeepers. Chapter 4 should be done by tomorrow and uploaded in the morning or so, Also working on chapter 6 for Broken Lovers which should be done as soon as possible...**

**Also you can have a guess at who will be the Seme and who will be Uke for the next chapter...**

**Good Night everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Endou's Special Confidence Boost!**

**(Warning this chapter is M rated, Yaoi scenes)**

* * *

Endou got off the bed and closed the curtains and went back to the door and locked it while Tachimukai looked so confused and nervous at the same time. Endou turned back to look at his friend and smiled as he took off his shoes and jacket, then he went over to the bed and got back on it which made Tachimukai blush even more, then... Endou kissed him!

Tachimukai was shocked by Endou as his idol put his arms around Tachimukai whose face was completely red with eyes were wide, Endou's lips were pressed against his. He became flustered and then slowly... He put his arms around Endou and then gathered his courage and opened his mouth as Endou's tongue entered his mouth!

**(Tachimukai's thoughts)**

_**This feeling... It was so wet?**_

_**I could feel Endou-kun's tongue in my mouth...**_

_**It was moving all around and then it touched my tongue...**_

_**I didn't know what to do... Was this a dream come true...?**_

_**Endou-kun did love me...**_

Tachimukai patted Endou's back signalling him to stop as Endou broke the kiss so, both boys took deep breathes of air. They were both sweating as Endou wiped his mouth and then looked at Tachimukai who was breathing heavy and smiling faintly...

"**That was great Tachimukai-kun... Now let's move on'' **Endou said smiling as took off his shirt and then his vest revealing his young slim, well toned body, it was covered in sweat as Tachimukai smiled and blushed at the sight of this

Then Endou got on top of Tachimukai and started undoing his shirt as Tachimukai who was shocked as he tried to stop him. Once all the buttons were undone he removed the boy's shirt and then easily pulled off his vest, revealing his slim body, he had the same built as Endou. Then Endou simply lied on Tachimukai's chest, Tachimukai moaned as he felt Endou's bare skin pressed against his as they began to lick Tachimukai's neck and shoulders...

"**Ah Endou-kun that feels... that feels funny, but... It feels good'' **Tachimukai said moaning between his words as his grabbed on to Endou's hair looking at the celling as Endou moved from his should to his light brown nipples and began to lick and suck on them which made Tachimukai flinch and tense up

* * *

**(Endou's POV)**

_**I was enjoying this... Tachimukai-kun's flesh felt so soft and tasted so sweet...**_

_**I guess Hiroto was right, he told me that I and Tachimukai would enjoy this...**_

_**I hadn't felt something like this since Gouenji-san and I... I missed this feeling...**_

"**Endou-kun please it's too hot, I can't breathe...'' **I heard Tachimukai say as I snapped out of my trance and stopped licking Tachimukai's nipple when I look at it, it wet with my drool and it was hard

"**I'm sorry, I was lost in a daze... Now it's your turn, just do what I did'' **I told him as I got off of him and we switched places with him laying on top of me, he slowly started to lick my shoulders and then he went to my left nipple and started sucking on it

"**Yeah... Just like that, you're doing great Tachimukai-kun that feels so good'' **I said as felt his tongue swirl around my nipple which made me flinch just like he did

_I played with his hair as he licked and tasted me just then I felt a swelling in my pants that grew larger and larger. I knew what it was already then I wondered... I gently kneed Tachimukai's crotch and felt a huge bulge, I smiled for a moment realising what we were gonna do next. I sat up slightly which made Tachimukai stop and he got off me, I looked to see his face wet and hot..._

"**Now, we do the third part...'' **I said as he looked at me deeply then his face went red when he saw me undoing my pants and quickly pulling them down

"**Wait, Endou-kun what are you doing!'' **he said getting flustered and panicky as tried to calm him down, with my pants halfway down

"**Calm down Tachimukai-kun... Will take it nice and slow, I promise... Come on, copy what I do'' **I said placing my hands gently on his face

"**Ok... Nice and Slow...'' **he said after taking a deep breath as he started to slowly pull down his pants, moments later we both only had boxers on, we both looked to see our bulges, Tachimukai began to blush and then he looked away

* * *

**(Tachimukai's POV) **

_**When I saw that bulge in Endou-kun's boxers...**_

_**I felt so embarrassed, what were we gonna do next...**_

_**Just then I felt... I felt someone touch it... I looked to see Endou-san rubbing it...**_

"**Endou-san... I... Ah!'' **I couldn't help I let out a huge moan as he started to rub my bulge, then he quickly put his hand in my boxers! I felt his hand go past my inner thigh and then finally... My member...

_Endou-san began stroking and rubbing it as my heart began to race, I could sweat running down all over my body. I laid back as Endou had now completely pulled off my boxers revealing my hard 6 inch member making me entirely naked and rubbed and stroked my member. I closed my eyes and began to tremble, and then I felt Endou-kun's skin against me as he was lying on me._

"**Let me know if you uncomfortable or you want me to stop... If not I'll keep going'' **Endou-kun said to me as I opened my eyes as I saw Endou take off his boxers off revealing his longer and hard 8 inch member

"**Can you feel it Tachimukai-kun... Our bodies, our bare flesh against each other...'' **he told still stroking me, what was he saying things like that, it just made me get harder and harder

_Then he stopped stroking me and then he laid completely flat onto top, his head was resting on my shoulder, I felt our members pressed against each other. He then grabbed hold of both of them started pulling on them, going up and down, we started panting and moaning... It felt really good, I wrapped my arms around him as continued to stroke our members together!_

"**Endou-kun... I love you... I love you so much'' **I said as tears started to run down my face, I smiled after finally being able to say that out loud

* * *

**(Normal POV) **

Endou heard what Tachimukai said and he started to blush, Tachimukai was really in love with him, Endou started so he boost his friend's confidence but now... It was than that, this was love between them and he knew what they were going to do next. Suddenly Endou stopped stroking their hard members together and got up on his knees with Tachimukai still lying under him...

"**What is it...? What's wrong?'' **Tachimukai asked his crush who smiled at him then Endou started kissing his stomach, and started to slowly move down Tachimukai's lower body

The younger goalkeeper started to moan faintly and flinch with kiss that Endou gave him as he felt Endou's lips move lower and lower until... Endou's face was right above Tachimukai's hard, swollen member, the golden-brown haired teen face lit with embarrassment as he had no idea what Endou was going to do...

"**Are you really for the next step Tachimukai-kun?'' **Endou asked in a sweet and seductive tone was Tachimukai nervously nodded in reply of his question

Endou took a deep breath and then started to lick Tachimukai's manhood, the boy started flinching and trembling. Endou had his eyes closed as he tasted the younger boy's member, then he finally started to suck on the 6 inch cock. Tachimukai let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Endou hot breathe and his wet tongue moving around his erection.

"**Ah, Endou-san, stop that feels... That feels...'' **Tachimukai couldn't even find the words as Endou began sucking harder and faster as Tachimukai continued to moan with shock and pleasure

Endou continued to suck and taste Tachimukai as he could the boy trembling and flinching, he could hear his friend's moans. He smirked while still sucking on his friend, and then he stopped, he released Tachimukai's cock from his mouth. It was wet with his saliva, that run down it his member and the tip just started to leak out a clear substance as Tachimukai watched with confusion he was still trembling...

"**Endou-kun, what is that...? What's it doing?'' **Tachimukai asked with slight fear and confusion as he saw his tip leaking out pre cum, Endou saw his reaction and went closer to him and placed his hands on the boy's face

"**It's okay, don't be afraid Tachimukai-kun... That's natural, it means that body is enjoying it'' **Endou said with a smile but looking worried at the same time

"**I don't want you to feel any fear, or pain... I want you to smile and enjoy this'' **Endou added as he gently kissed Tachimukai on his left cheek, this made him blush

"**Is it... Is it my turn to do that to you...? Endou-kun...?'' **Tachimukai asked his crush as Endou smiled at him then Tachimukai smiled for a moment then gently pushed Endou on his back

The golden-brown haired boy started kissing Endou's stomach and started to move down with each kiss, Tachimukai was slightly shocked as he felt Endou flinching with each on Tachimukai's kisses. Seconds later Tachimukai reached Endou's member, he paused for a moment looking at the swollen member.

He took one of his finger and gently started poking and stroking it as Endou flinched and trembled with pleasure as he moaned. Then Tachimukai took deep breathes and then opened his mouth and swallowed it halfway, the young boy slightly gagged but then started sucking on Endou's member.

"**Good boy... You're so great Tachimukai-kun, keep going, but take your time'' **Endou said with made Tachimukai blush and then he smiled while sucking on Endou's cock, he sped up his sucking as Endou moaned excited by his friend's actions...

* * *

**(5 minutes later...)**

Minutes later Tachimukai had stopped sucking on Endou's member, Endou realised that his friend was smiling as he wiped his mouth. Endou knew what was next... The last part of Tachimukai's 'confidence boost' Tachimukai looked at Endou as the two boys looked deeply at each other. Endou got up slightly, he pulled Tachimukai closer to him and began to whisper something in his ear...

"**This is last part... Are you ready for it, this is nothing like what we've done so far... If you don't want to do it just say no...'' **Endou whispered into Tachimukai's ear as the younger simply nodded, he was enjoying this too much to stop

"**Alright then, this is what we have to do...'' **Endou said as he began to explain to Tachimukai what they were going to do next... It took about 3 minutes for Endou to explain what Tachimukai and he were about to do

Tachimukai's face was a bright red as understood that they were about to make love, he was sweating and breathing heavily. Endou was now lying flat down on his back, he rose up his knees with Tachimukai between them. He began to follow Endou's instructions as Tachimukai began to pull on his member using the pre cum on his tip and spread it all over his member.

"**I'm I doing this right Endou-san... I just keep spreading it on my...'' **Tachimukai asked feeling embarrassed as Endou smiled faintly at him

"**Yeah, you're doing great... Now are you ready for this'' **Endou asked as pulled Tachimukai closer to him, the younger goalkeeper nodded as he took his wet erection and moved it towards Endou's 'entrance' he took deep breathes and he hugged Endou as he pushed his member halfway into Endou!

The brown haired teen let out a huge scream of pain and pleasure, Tachimukai closed his eyes as he felt slight pain as well. Endou took deep breathes as he signalled his friend to continue, Tachimukai began to move back and forth until he got a good rhythm. Endou moved his body in the same rhythm as his friend as the two were making love, Tachimukai continued to thrust into Endou as felt his erection deep inside of Endou...

* * *

**(Tachimukai's Thoughts)**

_**This felt so wrong... But I like it so much...**_

_**It felt so warm inside Endou-san, this felt so good...**_

_**I couldn't imagine anything like this... Oh Endou-san...**_

"**I love you...'' **Tachimukai said quietly as he continued to thrust against Endou's body, as his member was now completely inside of Endou, the older teen suddenly wrapped his arms around Tachimukai's neck and his legs around his waist

"**Ah... I love you too Tachimukai... I really do love you too'' **Endou said moaning with mixture of pain and pleasure as Tachimukai kissed Endou on his neck as he sped up his thrusting

"**... Endou-san, I've wanted to tell you for so long... That I loved you so much... But I was too afraid to tell you'' **Tachimukai said with sadness in his words as Endou clenched his eyes feeling guilty then he kissed Tachimukai on his forehead

"**I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Tachimukai-kun... I had no idea how you felt, it must have been so painful to keep that inside your heart...'' **Endou said as he began to cry feeling so awful, he knew all too well what it was like to keep your feelings buried

Suddenly Tachimukai had stopped moving and held Endou up and hugged him. Endou had tears running down his face then he Tachimukai began to speak to his friend...

"**Don't you dare apologise and please don't cry... It wasn't your fault, I never wanna see you cry again Endou-kun... You're so strong Endou-san, you had no idea about my love for you...'' **Tachimukai said in a serious and yet gentle tone as Endou

"**Tachimukai-kun...'' **Endou couldn't say the words he just smiled and wiped away his tears, as Tachimukai smiled at him and then kissed Endou, which turned into a snog as his tongue was inside Endou's mouth

Lying back down the Tachimukai started thrusting his erection back and forth inside Endou's entrance, moving faster and harder into his new lover. The boys were moaning in union of the pleasure they were both feeling as Endou knew what was going to happen next... Endou wrapped himself Tachimukai who kept thrusting faster and faster, Endou's grip on his friend got harder and harder.

"**Ah Tachimukai-kun harder... Keep going I'm almost...'' **Endou said as his erection got harder and pre cum started to leak from his tip as he and Tachimukai closed their eyes as they were about to reach a climax

"**Endou-san... Something feels weird, my... It's started to get wet...'' **Tachimukai said stammering in his words as he was soon going to 'release' into Endou

"**It's okay, keep going Tachimukai-kun... This natural for us, keep going were about to finish!'' **Endou said moaning in between his words as Tachimukai was moaning louder and louder

The two goalkeepers began continued moan louder and louder, as Tachimukai wet erection got as hard as it possible could, as it was moving in and out of Endou faster and faster. Endou started pulling his swollen member moaning as he had a hold of Tachimukai's hair and starting pulling on it.

Finally both boys let out the final loud moan as suddenly white liquid shot out of Tachimukai's member inside Endou, and Endou's cock shot out his white fluid onto Tachimukai's chest! Tachimukai fainted from the climax and fell flat on Endou who tried to keep his eyes opened but then so exhausted he also fainted...

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Good Evening everyone, hope you enjoyed reading my first yaoi chapter... Took me a long time to write this one! I should finish this story by Tuesday with a short chapter and I'll drawing chapter covers in the next few weeks and upload them to my DA page. Also soon I'll be starting my first crossover fanfiction in a few weeks it will be a beyblade and metal fight beyblade story.**

**Bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Overcoming all my Worries and Feeling Great**

The sun was beginning to set over Liocott Island as the Inazuma Japan was almost done with their training for day. Everyone was either outside on the pitch or still relaxing downstairs. Hiroto was now asleep on the top of the staircase, it had been at least over an hour since Endou had gone into his room with Tachimukai...

* * *

**(In Endou's room)**

Inside the room, the two goalkeepers still naked were in a deep sleep embracing each other after making love, Tachimukai was resting on Endou. The only piece of clothing that Endou was still wearing was signature headband, Endou's eyes began to twitch as he slowly started open. Tachimukai snuggled into his chest as Endou could feel Tachimukai moving around on top of him as he opened his eyes as he was now awake.

* * *

**(Endou's POV)**

_**I slowly opened my eyes, everything was fuzzy...**_

_**Then I felt someone resting on me... I tried to get up and sat up to see...**_

_**Tachimukai-kun... He was still asleep, I felt him wrapped around me...**_

_**Then I realised that we were still both naked as felt him still inside me...**_

"**Tachimukai-kun... Hey, wake up... Tachimukai-kun, wake up'' **I said as slightly starting shaking Tachimukai as he mumbled his sleep, he looked so cute in his sleep, just then his eyes started to open

"**Endou-san...'' **he simply said my name smiling faintly at me, I smiled back at him, there was a moment of silence between us when Tachimukai's eyes widen as he suddenly got up, pulling himself out of me

"**What's wrong Tachimukai, are you alright?'' **I asked him as I just felt something wet under me, something leaking out of me, Tachimukai's eyes were focused on my lower body, and he looked ashamed...

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Tachimukai saw as he removed his member from Endou, a white liquid leaked from his tip and out of Endou's entrance, Endou realised what he was looking at and was about to sit up when his whole body flinched. Tachimukai was poking and rubbing Endou's entrance as his cum leaked out of Endou as he slightly moaned, the younger goalkeeper was confused at what he was seeing...

"**What... What is it? Why is this...?'' **Tachimukai asked in a panicky tone as Endou sat up put his arms around Tachimukai and gently kissed his friend's neck

"**Don't worry Tachimukai-kun... It's natural, that's what's happens when you reach a climax...'' **Endou said hugging Tachimukai tightly who began to faintly play with Endou's hair

"**Climax...? Is that what you're supposed to call it...? What is this stuff?'' **Tachimukai asked as he felt his cum on his tip and all over Endou's bottom

Endou smiled while taking a deep breath as begun to explain to Tachimukai about what they did, and what was leaking from his cock... About 20 minutes later Tachimukai's eyes were widen with after listening to Endou's knowledge on sexual intercourse between men, and climaxing.

The younger goalkeeper slightly understood but was still confused, the two goalkeepers were just lying in each other's arms as they talked. Endou looked out the window to see the orange sky becoming darker through the curtains, and then he patted Tachimukai's back as he looked at him...

"**We need to get cleaned up Tachimukai-kun... Come on, let's head to the showers?'' **Endou said as he got off the bed as Tachimukai paused for a moment and then smiled

"**Okay! I guess we better go before the others get back from training...'' **Tachimukai said as he got off the bed as they placed they dirty clothes in a basket and got some fresh clothes and their towels as they left the room

* * *

**(Moments later in the shower room)**

In the bathroom, there was a row of sinks on one side and a row of showers on the other side divided in their own cubicles. In one of the cubicles Endou and Tachimukai were showering together, the older teen has his arms wrapped around Tachimukai kissing him as the warm water ran down on them. They giggled and moaned as kissed and stroked each other as the steam from their shower surrounded them...

Minutes later Tachimukai was sitting between Endou's legs on the shower floor as Endou washed and rinsed his hair was the soap and water ran down the younger boy's body. Then Endou and Tachimukai swapped places as Tachimukai washed Endou's back and chest as Endou smiled feeling Tachimukai's hands on his body... Soon after the two boys had finished their shower and left the bathroom and headed back to Endou's room...

* * *

**(10 minutes later...)**

Back in Endou's room the two boys were now fully dressed in their casual clothing, Endou was wearing a green shirt with a yellow lightning bolt across and blue shorts and long white socks. Tachimukai was wearing a orange and purple T-shirt and black shorts with yellow socks, the boys were sitting on Endou's bed as there was an occurred silence between them.

"**So... Umm... What does this make us Endou-san...?'' **Tachimukai asked twiddling in his fingers as Endou looked at him slightly confused

"**What do you mean Tachimukai...?'' **Endou asked him with a smile as Tachimukai looked slightly worried as he looked deeply at Endou

"**Are we friends... Lovers or something... I wanna know after we had... You know'' **Tachimukai asked Endou as he looked away, just then Endou put Tachimukai in a headlock and kissed him on the cheek as he laughed

"**You're so silly Tachimukai... You said that you loved me, and you know what... I love you too, we can be lovers if you want? Or we can still be friends'' **Endou said as Tachimukai looked shocked and then he smiled and kissed Endou

"**I've waited for this since I first met you Endou-san... I want us to be together, I'll love you and protect you... Your my lover and no one's gonna take you away from me'' **Tachimukai said in a slight serious tone as Endou widen his eyes as he smiled as the two boys kissed deeply

"**So... How do you feel now Tachimukai, you still doubting yourself?'' **Endou asked Tachimukai with his arms still around Tachimukai's neck as the younger goalkeeper smiled

"**No way! I feel great, so much better now... I know now that'll definitely create and master Maou the Hand''** Tachimukai stated in a happy and serious tone as Endou looked at him smiling

"**That's the spirit Tachimukai! Come on let's head downstairs and get something to eat, I'm starving!'' **Endou said with a big grin on his face as Tachimukai laughed as they got off the bed and left the room

* * *

The boys left the room and headed downstairs and just then they saw Hiroto resting on the staircase, Endou smiled and gently tapped Hiroto as he opened his eyes. He looked up to see Endou and Tachimukai standing above him as he got up in a slight daze, rubbing his eyes with a grin on his face as he looked at Endou...

"**Oh, hey you guys... What time is it, how long have I been asleep?'' **Hiroto asked his friends as Tachimukai looked at the clock

"**Well it's about 7:15 now... How long have you been here, Endou and I were... umm I mean we were...'' **Tachimukai said nervously as he looked at Endou who blushed faintly

"**Oh I know that you and Endou were 'busy' and since it's 7:15, I've been here for nearly two hours, so how'd it go?'' **Hiroto smiled smiling as Tachimukai and Endou looked embarrassed as Endou grabbed Tachimukai's hand

"**(Uh I'll tell you later...) Come on Tachimukai-san, I can smell dinner from up here, let's go!'' **Endou whispered to Hiroto before pulling Tachimukai downstairs headed to the kitchen

"**Good for you... Good for you Endou and you too Tachimukai...'' **Hiroto said as the boys left his sight as he smiled deeply as he headed downstairs

An half an hour or so later the team was gathered in the dining room for their dinner, Endou was sitting next Tachimukai as everyone was talking amongst themselves. Tachimukai had felt really better, all the worries and issues he had just faded away after Endou's 'special confidence boost' he felt completely different about everything.

He felt that he could carry mountains and face armies, Tachimukai was absolutely confident that he could master his Maou the Hand technique and become even stronger. And now he and Endou were together as a couple, he couldn't have been happier, as for Endou, he was happy as well. After what happened between him and Gouenji he wondered if could ever love anyone as much as he loved Gouenji...

Now he felt love for Tachimukai and was going enjoy being with him, under the table Endou placed his hand on Tachimukai's as he gently stroked it. Tachimukai blushed a faint pink smiling, he wanted to desperately kiss Endou right now as he whispered something to his lover as Endou's face went bright red...

* * *

**(Later on...)**

Nightfall had fallen over the Soccer Island as the moon shined brightly in the sky, everyone was mostly asleep or relaxing in their rooms. In Endou's room, Tachimukai and Endou were lying together, kissing and stroking each other as they moaned in between there kisses. Tachimukai had snuck into Endou's about 10 minutes ago, now that they were a couple he couldn't help himself, his hands were far up Endou's shirt, stroking his skin...

"**Wait, wait... I can't breathe, wow is this how it's gonna be from now on...? Were gonna be sneaking into each other's rooms'' **Endou asked as Tachimukai was kissing and licking Endou's neck listening to him

"**I guess... I don't feel shy anymore so I'll be near all the time now... So... When are we gonna make love again Endou-san?'' **Tachimukai asked which Endou blush red as he laughed at him before pulling him in for a kiss

"**I dunno, I just wanna keep kissing you tonight... Maybe tomorrow or the day after, I'll see how I'll feel?'' **Endou said teasing Tachimukai who gave a sad puppy look

"**Endou...'' **Tachimukai in a quiet tone as he was now resting on Endou who stoked his hair gently as Tachimukai held onto the other hand

"**Yeah... What is it Tachimukai?'' **Endou asked Tachimukai as they was complete silence as Tachimukai was now facing Endou as he looked deeply in his eyes

"**I really love you... Nothing is ever gonna stop me from loving you... My body and my heart belong to you...'' **Tachimukai in a deep tone as Endou's eyes widen his eyes slightly watered feeling so happy

"**Me too... My heart... My body and my soul our yours to keep, I will always see you in heart... Tachimukai I love you too'' **Endou said as Tachimukai smiled at him then the two shared a deep kiss as the moonlight shined over them

* * *

**The End...**

**Good evening you guys, hope you liked the story, I thought it was really good, this story has refreshed my ideas as I'll be continue to work on Broken Bonds of lovers soon. Also I'll be working on some sketches and chapter covers for my Inazuma Eleven stories and upload on DA soon. Please leave review on what you thought of the story...**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
